charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 3
Talk Page, Banner. Hey, I noticed you had the number of edits on the banner above, I also notice you probably have to keep changing the number every time you edit something. I changed to this other thing, which automatically changes the number to the number of edits you have now, and it'll automatically keep changing everytime you make a edit. I hope that's alright :) HalliwellsAttic 16:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : That fine. Thanks :). I edited on yours aswell. Sorry, I thought it easier. --Khan1998stevewhite 20:03, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that's fine. Btw I saw you used my User Infobox I made. xD Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 07:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hope thats okay, I hate stealing things but I tried to make one, but it failed horribly. --Khan1998stevewhite 12:14, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nah, it's okay. I made it for anyone to use :) Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::: That's good then. Normally if I copy something I change it so it is not exactly the same :). --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:17, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I like how people are using it, xD Aswell as you, SonOfHalliwell and OracleForever are using it aswell. x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Thats good isn't it :)? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes! I wasn't expecting people to use it. I was just bored a couple of nights ago, and made it xD Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Cool. I have a question for you. Do you enjoy having all these new user rights? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I used it as well :P It looks good. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Thankyou SonOfHalliwell and yes Khan I do. I think the first thing I did was protect my user page. Before I asked TheBook to do it, but he never got around to doing it. x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::: Thats good. Also Halliwells Attic, make sure to check deletion logs and protection logs as you can see what the other Admins are deleting and stuff :). --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Where Am I even spose to find the pages they need deleting, or protecting? >.< Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 12:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::: To find the pages marked for deletion type "Candidates for Deletion" in the search bar, that way you know what to delete. To look at the recent deletions, protections etc.. go here . --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Thank-you :) Ah, Tomorrow is my last day here, Cause I won't be on from about 1 week - 1 month -.- Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 13:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: That would leave me as the only b'crat though :(. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I was thinking, Maybe I should like recruit a stand-in b'crat, just in-case at times when I can't get on for more then 3 days. I'm not sure tho, It's just a idea I thought of. x] What do you think? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:34, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::: A TEMP B'CRACT. Okay. Look at the election page and look at the third person. That would be = Blueboy96. I was thinking more of SonOfHalliwell though. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:38, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ironically, I was thinking SonOfHalliwell too. I think he'll be perfect for it :) But don't recruit him to a bureaucrat just yet. I'll (or you) do it like an hour before I actually leave for my trip. Which won't be until Tuesday Morning 9am..ish. Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I'll tell them now though. You can do it considering you never have, as I have loads of times. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Thank-you :) But depending on the time. I'll probably recruit him around 5am (I'm not going to bed Monday Night and the removal truck thing comes at 6-30am) So my mom gets up around 5am, and then I'll pack up my computer know I'm weird xD Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::: If they are good, enough, they could stay one? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Wait, would that mean I'' would be revoked of my Bureaucrat status? Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: No! You one fair and square, it will be 3 of us. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well then yes. :) But you can decide if you want him to stay one, Since I actually won't be on here to do it. x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'll tell him now, although i won't make him one as you are. When are you, MOnday or Tuesday? --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well now it's Monday, 2am (I know its late, I'm just not tired) I'll make him one 5am-6am Tuesday morning (My time) Don't worry If I don't get time to do it at that time, I'll probably make him one Monday night instead. Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:58, October 3, 2010 (UTC) You are Lucky Yeah, sure :-) I want to do this. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Good, I just found out it will happen in around 21 hours. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 15:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright. Thanks for giving me this opportunity. Also, could those gifs above be made into thumbnails? They kind off cause your talk page to load very slow. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Do they? Ohh...Okay then I will. --Head Admin // Bureaucrat // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 16:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Season 7 picture problem. Hello. yesterday I uploaded a group pic for season 7, but since there are no promos that go with the pattern of seasons 6-8 and seasons in general. It was a cut out from the dvd cover and SonofHalliwell keeps on changing it. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going over this issue. Thank You --LHakaLH 18:20, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please give me the link to the promo picture? --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::The DVD cut out looks horrible. Besides, we have the DVD covers in a gallery beneath it anyway. Plus, the pattern isn't the size of the picture, it's that we use the actual promo's of the actresses. And since those pictures are the only ones of the season, I say that we should use them. Besides, the DVD cover features a picture from Holly during season 6. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: I did notce something negative between you two about this Promo Season 7 issue. I looked at both images, and they both look fine. But SonOfHalliwell, I am going with your image of the three sisters. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes but mine, follows the pattern of the seasons 6 through 8, in size and width.LHakaLH 18:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah you are right it does, Okay LHakaLH I am going with your because of the whole Season 6 to Season 8 thing. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Besides on those promos cutout holly's (who practically looks exactly the same in every promo for seasons 4-8) head looks way bigger than both Alyssa and Rose.--LHakaLH 18:59, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I still believe that it's better to use the actual promo pictures. But if you don't, please seek another picture, and not the DVD cut out. We already have the DVD covers underneath it. There should be a good episode still. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :YES! Find episode stills. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 19:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :But if we were to use episode stills, we would have to use episode stills for every single season. Besides we're already using episode stills for the seasons/episode guide page. LHakaLH 19:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::But if we were to use DVD cut outs, we'd have to use DVD cut outs for every single season. You see where this is heading? It's either their actual promo's or an episode still, but please don't use the DVD cut out, it just doesn't look right. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 19:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Then like l said, use an episode still for every season.--LHakaLH 20:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The promo pictures should be used for the seasons because episode stills don't represent the whole seasons. The only thing is that season 7 didn't have any promo picture of the three actresses. That's why I think adding their only promo's for that season is better. The pattern isn't the width, it's that we use promo's of the season. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Power Homology? Hey Khan, I was wondering if it would be okay for me to make a page about power homology. If you don't know what it is, it's when you have several abilities that can give the same effect. I.E.-Molecualr Combustion/Pyrokinesis-Creating fires or explosions, or Temporal Stasis/Lightning Speed-Making it seem as though everyone around you froze. I was thinking of explaining it a bit, then making a graph of differant powers that can give the same effect. What do you think?Samuelsalvator 18:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Sounds great. There are only two categories you need to make to it though: Charmed Terms and Powers. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : Okay great, I'll get started right away! Thanks!Samuelsalvator 18:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Okay. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 18:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Color Boarders A certain user is adding color boarders to all of the power galleries. Both me and Halliwellsattic (im pretty sure it was him) have changed them back, but this user is keeps changing them back. Can you be the deciding vote?Samuelsalvator 20:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I've been reverting those edits aswell.Has he been given a warning not to add them again? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not by any admins/b'crats, but I have told him that he should stop as other users have undone his edits aswell, but he doesn't realy care since he says he likes them..Samuelsalvator 21:04, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I agree with Son of Halliwell, no one told me it was forbidden to do so (by the way fescrevem, it seems like there is one against it). Had a warning against it, I would undo all the galleries that moved. Matths 21:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I care about this Charmed Wiki, but I do not understand why, I do not want to make the galleries and enjoy the most beautiful and striking. Matths 21:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : You obviously didn't read sonofhalliwell's comment correctly. He is saying that he doesn't like you doing it either, thats why he was undoing them. And that's two people that disagree with you. So you need to stop putting the boarders on.Samuelsalvator 21:13, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : I understand very well, I'm not stupid like saying (not literally). I said, no one told me that he could not. She explains: Why, do not want the galleries stay that way? To me they look better. And that can not be only on certain pages? Matths 21:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : We are trying to create a unity on this wiki. We won't make every article look different. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 21:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) : What did you mean as a unit? different look and wanting to talk? I think we should make great rims and colored pages visited less, until, when they are well visited, withdraw. Matths 21:30, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::We want that certain groups of articles look the same in formate, use of coloring, etc. Like the spell articles, episode articles, etc. --'Son of Halliwell''' - (talk) - ( ) 21:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :: :::: Sorry I was away for this discussion but I was asleep. Matths, I am afraid you are going to have to stop this colour nuisence, on this Wiki it is majority rules, more people (like me) want them off, and only one person likes them. Please stop or you will be reported for harrasement. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 06:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :) Well technically I'm leaving today. It's nearly 2am and I'm leaving at 5am. Like I told you before I'm not going to bed tonight. Cause basically I've slept all day today, So I thought there was no point. x] Admin // Bureaucrat // HalliwellsAttic - (talk) - (contributions) 14:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then. Time Zones are not my thing. Charemd is my only thing. There is no point if you are not tired either. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 14:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC)